


Support for Brotherly Love

by Juli



Series: Trouble Magnets [4]
Category: Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), Heroes - Fandom, Numb3rs, Simon and Simon (TV), Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the organization for Trouble Magnets and the men who love/Defend them, there are special interest groups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support for Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.
> 
> WARNING: Discussion of incestuous relationships.

The young man found the community center easily enough and readily entered. It seemed an odd place for the gathering he was looking for, but John Connor had learned early to expect the unexpected. He took a last look at the room number written on the piece of paper in his hand and, after a shrug, went looking for the meeting place.

The room was equally easy to find. John tried to look as nonchalant as possible as he peeked in; his mom had taught him never to go into a new place without checking it out as much as possible. There wasn’t much to make note of regarding the room itself; it looked like a converted school room. A group of very uncomfortable looking plastic chairs were grouped in a semi-circle and it was the men sitting in them that caught John’s attention. 

They were grouped in pairs. The couple closest to the door were young, maybe ten years older than John. One of them was really tall and he slouched in his seat, long legs stretching well into the open center of the circle. The other man fit in his chair a little better, although he didn’t sit in it easily. The second man’s knee bounced and his fingers tapped a pattern on top of it, until the tall man took the agitated hand into his own. The two exchanged a smile, but at least the nervous knee bouncing stopped.

The second couple had a bit more of an age spread. The oldest of the pair was dressed in an impeccable suit that just screamed money. The second of this couple was younger and more approachable. He had bangs that dangled in his face, just like John did, and the youngster felt an immediate sense of camaraderie with him.

The third couple was a little strange-looking and John was hard-pressed to figure out what was going on with the two of them. In age, they didn’t look that much older than him, but they were dressed in retro-type of clothes and something just looked a little off to him. The best he could describe it was that they appeared two-dimensional. It hurt his eyes and John quickly moved on to the last couple.

The final set of men was dark-haired. The younger of the two had curly hair and an open, friendly expression. The older of the two was the one that immediately caught John’s attention. He was dressed in a suit, although it wasn’t as flashy or expensive as the one John had noted earlier. He straightened in alarm.

That man was a Fed as sure as John knew his name. Since Feds caused all sorts of complications in his life, John started backing away.

“John Connor?”

Startled, John whipped around. Two men, a little older than any of those in the room, were standing behind him. One was tall, had a moustache and wore a cowboy hat. The other was shorter and had a suit on. The shorter one was blond and approached John with a friendly smile and an outstretched hand.

“I’m John Connor,” John admitted. It was too late to run and, besides, if this group was anything like he’d been told, he needed to be there. Fed or no Fed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the blond man shook John’s hand firmly. “I’m AJ Simon; this is my brother, Rick.” Rick nodded at John, friendly, but more cautious than his brother. “Jack told us to expect you.”

“Yeah, Colonel O’Neill said this was the best group for me,” John explained. “Even if it isn’t exactly a match.” He blushed. “It’s my uncle. . . .”

AJ smiled at him in reassurance. “Well, we’re a pretty open-minded group. It’s close enough, trust me. Most of us are here because we’re in love with our brothers, but an uncle is pretty similar. It’s better that you’re here with us than in a mixed gender group, even if the Tams are looking to increase the membership with their troupe.”

“How old are you, kid?” Rick interrupted to ask.

“I’m over 15,” John stood as tall as he could. “Old enough to, you know, do stuff.”

Rick pushed his hat back on his head. “Oh, I don’t think so, kid. If you’re not old enough to say it, you’re not old enough to do it.”

AJ put a hand on his brother’s arm in an attempt to calm him. “Rick, Jack explained this. John and his uncle, Derek, aren’t actually a couple yet. But John’s dealing with some confusion about the whole situation and Jack thought we’d be able to help him.”

“Just as long as we’re clear,” Rick stated bluntly. “This uncle of his puts a hand on him before he turns 18 and he and I are gonna have words. A whole lot of them.”

“Oh, he won’t touch me,” John muttered sullenly. “That’s half the problem.”

Rick stared at him and, seeing the frustrated look on John’s face, relaxed. “Well, that’s all right then.

AJ put an arm around John’s shoulder and led him into the room. “Did Jack tell you about Trouble Magnets and their Defenders?”

John nodded. “A little bit.”

“Well,” AJ explained. “When a Trouble Magnet’s Defender is also his older brother – or any other older relative – that protective streak gets a whole lot stronger. One of the things you’ll learn in these meetings is how you both can deal with that.”

“There’s no ‘dealing’ with it,” Rick huffed as he trailed behind them. “You just do everything your older brother says and we’ll be just fine.”

AJ rolled his eyes, which made him look no older than John. “That’s what I’m talking about,” he whispered as he sent John to sit in one of the remaining open chairs.

The Simon brothers went to the two chairs at the end of the open semi-circle. AJ cleared his throat, causing the soft conversations going on between the other men to stop. When he saw that he had their attention, AJ began.

“Thank you for coming tonight. As you can see, we have a special visitor tonight. John Connor is new to the whole Trouble Magnet program and Jack O’Neill felt that our Brotherly Love Special Interest Group would be his best introduction to the world of Trouble Magnets.” 

There was a faint murmur of greetings from around the circle. John nodded in acknowledgement, embarrassed to be at the center of so much attention.

“First, some announcements,” AJ continued. He pulled a piece of paper from the breast pocket of his suit and began reading.” The Trouble Magnet Summer Picnic is a go. Jethro Gibbs is in charge this year, so be sure to RSVP to him and let him know what you’re bringing, food-wise. Tony DiNozzo said to remind everyone to NOT leave Gibbs a text message or email; apparently Gibbs doesn’t know how to use them. Oh, and you’ll like this, Dean, there’s going to be a muscle car parade, so shine ‘em up if you got ‘em.”

There was a murmur of pleased surprise from the young pair closest to the door. AJ smiled and went on.

“On a more somber note, Seeley Booth asked us to express his appreciation for the notes and calls of sympathy for what happened with Zach. Apparently the plea bargain is ironclad, so the donations that were received will not be going towards hiring a defense attorney, but to make his quarters at the mental institution that Zack is being sent to a lot more comfortable.” AJ looked grim. “Similarly, the Vampire Special Interest Group is holding an emergency meeting tonight. Mick and Josef are having a particularly rough time right now. Winchesters, you’re asked to keep that in mind and leave them alone. There is to be absolutely no vamp staking in the building tonight.”

“Man, that sucks” the agitated man that John had noted earlier didn’t look too happy about that announcement. That tall one next to him put an arm around him in consolation.

“In fact,” AJ went on, “Given the tone of this year’s finale season, there will be a general TM group therapy session too, to help those most affected cope. It’s Friday night, so mark your calendars. Winchesters, attendance is not optional. Petrellis, you’re required to be there too.” John noticed that the young man with the bangs gulped and grabbed the nicely-suited man by the hand.

“That’s it for announcements,” AJ folded the paper and put it away. “Now, for some introductions.” He started on the side the furthest from the door. “This is Special Agent Don Eppes and his younger brother, Dr. Charlie Eppes.” The two older men nodded. “Dr. Eppes is the TM in this pairing; he’s a mathematics professor.”

“I’m developing a theory to predict the likelihood of the appearance of a TM,” Charlie Eppes enthusiastically started hypothesizing. “It’s an algorithm based on the inversion effect of the probability of coincidence. I call it the Sandburg-Jackson Equation.”

AJ shook his head fondly and went on to the next pair, the two that were strange-looking. “This is Frank and Joe Hardy.” AJ noticed that John was having a hard time looking at them. “The Hardys are a classic from a different medium. A lot of what we know about Fraternal TMs stems from the early work they did. We’re indebted to both of them. Joe’s something of a hothead and tends to be the TM in that duo.”

Joe was the blond and he looked belligerently at AJ. Frank was a brunette and put a hand on Joe’s shoulder, clearly placating him.

The next two to be introduced wer Nice Suit and Bangs. “These are the Petrelli brothers. Nathan is the oldest and a successful politician. Peter’s a nurse and a TM. They both have some rather unique abilities.” 

“More trouble than they’re worth, if you ask me,” Nathan scowled while Peter blushed.

AJ turned to the final couple. “And last but not least, Sam and Dean Winchester. They’ve been coming here for three years and we still haven’t determined which one of them is the Trouble Magnet.”

“It’s him,” the brothers stated simultaneously, each pointing at the other.

“Oh, please, Sammy,” the one introduced as Dean exclaimed. “You’ve been choked by more supernatural nasties than I can shake a stick at.”

“I’ve got one word for you, Dean,” the tall brother replied. His expression was pissy, like he’d been sucking on lemons. “Hell. That kind of trumps anything else.”

Rick Simon interrupted their bickering. “Boys, we’ve talked about this before. If you don’t settle down, we’re going to label you both as TMs and recruit Bobby Singer to be your Defender.”

The Winchesters quieted down and AJ continued. “Gentlemen, this is John Connor. He’s here because he’s in love with his uncle.”

“Wait a minute,” Don Eppes spoke up. “Isn’t he awfully young? I will not be a party to anything having to do with an under-aged participant.”

“John’s appreciation for his uncle is so far unreciprocated,” AJ assured not only Don, but the group as a whole. “Jack O’Neill briefly considered placing John with the Jail Bait Special Interest Group, but felt that the special issues involved with an incestuous relationship made him a better fit for us.” AJ turned towards John. “Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?”

John bit his lip and reluctantly started to speak. “My name is John and I jumped ahead eight years in time with my mom. My uncle, Derek, found us a few weeks ago. He came back a couple of decades in time to help us. I guess we were lovers once back then.” He blew his bangs out of his eyes. “I mean, we will be lovers, years in the future.” The men in the semi-circle looked confused and John didn’t blame him. He was often confused himself. “It’s complicated.”

Rick Simon snorted. “Ya think?”

Don gave him an aggravated look. “You have got to stop hanging around Gibbs so much. The next thing you know, you’ll be head-slapping AJ.”

“And mess with that hair?” Rick quipped. “Not a chance.”

AJ stepped in before they went off on a tangent. “It’s unfortunate that the Halliwell brothers couldn’t be here tonight. Wyatt and, especially Chris, know a thing or two about time travel.” He didn’t explain to John any further. “All we really need to know about John is that he has feelings he doesn’t understand about a male relative. He’s got years before he can act on those, so let’s help him start to understand. If he’s potentially going to start a relationship with his uncle, when he’s legal to do so, he has to know what he’s getting in to.”

“A lot of people will tell you it’s immoral,” Frank Hardy stated. “That loving a sibling is utterly wrong.”

“In fact,” Charlie Eppes explained. “Growing up, siblings often feel their first sexual urgings towards one another. Its society that makes it wrong. It wasn’t always that way. In ancient Egypt, for example, the Pharaoh always had at least one wife that was a sister.”

Nathan looked at him askance. “I thought you were a math professor? That didn’t sound like math.”

Charlie smiled sheepishly. “I’ve been talking to Blair Sandburg a lot.”

“A lot of the objections to sibling love have to do with genetics,” AJ added. “But with brothers, that’s not an issue. A male/male bonding doesn’t produce children.”

“Uhhh. . . “ Dean Winchester was rubbing his neck and looking sheepish. “Well, about that. . .”

“Yeah, we got it,” Rick smirked. “You Winchesters are the exceptions to a lot of things.”

“Okay,” AJ grinned. “Brothers can’t breed. . . most of the time. This fact negates the whole genetic objection.”

“Some people,” Nathan Petrelli commented, “object because they think that one sibling has taken advantaged of another. Particularly when there’s a big difference in ages.”

“But don’t worry,” his brother, Peter, interjected. “I never mistake Nathan for my father.” He smirked. “My daddy, maybe.”

Nathan flushed. “Peter. . . .”

Peter laughed. “But seriously, John, usually the older brother is too noble to try anything and I’m betting your uncle will be too. When it’s time, you’re going to have to make the first move.”

“Uh, okay,” John’s ears felt hot and he was sure they were red. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“And another thing, while we’re at it,” Sam Winchester interjected. His face was serious and John thought that there were tears in his eyes. “If your uncle is a Defender type, he’s going to put himself into all kinds of danger, trying to protect you. Don’t let him.”

“Totally,” Peter Petrelli agreed. “As frustrating as your Defender can be with the protective stuff, remember that he’s going to need protecting too.”

“Wait a minute,” Don Eppes objected. “TMs are supposed to be protected. That’s what this whole thing is about.”

“That’s what you think,” Joe Hardy smirked. “It’s mutual.”

“Hey,” his brother, Frank, protested. “I’m the older brother; I’m the Defender.”

Joe laughed. “That’s just what you think, big bro.”

John sensed things were about to get ugly, but AJ stepped in before the situation could totally get out of hand. 

“Look, there’s a lot of nuances to a relationship with a relative,” AJ interjected. “And you’ve years ahead of you to learn all of them, but there’s one big issue that we haven’t covered yet.” His face took on a particularly solemn expression. “Namely, deciding whether or not to tell anybody about it.”

“It’s hard to keep a secret,” Frank Hardy spoke up. “Especially in a family of private detectives.”

“Dad’s the only private detective,” Joe corrected him.

Frank snorted. “Try telling that to Aunt Gertrude; I’d rather be questioned by Dad than her any day.”

“We’re lucky on that,” Sam Winchester stated quietly. “Our friends are used to the unusual; two brothers that are lovers is actually pretty tame.”

“Our mother was a cinch,” Rick explained. “AJ told her and she thinks AJ’s perfect, so she took it fairly well.”

“We can’t ever tell our father,” Charlie’s voice and face were sad. Don gently took his hand.

“It would kill Dad,” the senior Eppes explained. “Luckily, we’ve found a way to explain why Charlie works with me so closely, so he doesn’t suspect.”

“We’ve always been close,” Nathan Petrelli explained. “If Mother suspects, she hasn’t let on.” His expression was uneasy. “She’s not exactly a woman to cross, although I’m not exactly sure why.”

“How about you, John?” AJ asked. “Will your mother protest, if she finds out you’re attracted to your uncle?”

John gulped. “Yeah, big time. She’s pretty protective.”

Which might just be the understatement of the year. Sarah Connor would shoot first and ask questions later.

“You’ll have to be especially careful, then.” AJ took a look at the clock. “We’re out of time for tonight. John, I hope we’ve answered some of your questions; maybe you’ve learned something tonight.”

John most certainly had, although AJ might not be pleased with everything he’d discovered. Namely, that if he wanted Derek, he’d have to do the seducing and be damn careful not to get caught at it.

“Yes, I have. Thank you,” John responded. His mother would have been pleased with his manners. After, that was, she got over being appalled that he was there in the first place.

“All right, let’s call it a night,” AJ dismissed the group. “Winchesters, Petrellis, don’t forget. Support group Friday night. Be there.”

The Winchesters let first, Dean muttering something about only pussies complaining about being shot when they could have been sent to Hell. John walked out with the rest, thinking fast as he went.

Yes, he’d learned a lot. . . now he only had to wait until he was old enough to act on it. Then Derek, his uncle AND his TM, would finally get the protection that he so obviously needed.

~the end~


End file.
